Bailey, the Cullens and Peter
by Twylias
Summary: Bailey is Bella's cousin. Her parents died and she goes to live with Charlie and finds out that Bella's a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' I thought.

But Peter wouldn't shut up.

'I don't like the way this story is going.' His voice rang in my mind.

'Well I do.'

'Change it.'

'It's my story!'

'No. It's my story, you're just writing it.'

I didn't want to answer.

'Change it!'

'Fine.'

I hit the delete key and the entire third chapter vanished.

Peter smiled a triumphant smile.

'Are you going to let me write now?'

'By all means, please continue.'

I sighed.

"Bailey,"

I jumped and spun my chair around, this voice was not in my head.

"Carlisle?" I enquired of the blond vampire.

"Your uncle is worried about you."

"He'll live, he managed with Bella."

My Uncle Charlie had agreed to take care of me after his brother (my dad) Steve and his wife Emily (my mom) had died in a train wreck a month ago. I had never met Charlie before but I'm glad I get to live with him instead of my animal hating Grandma Marge. And so I, Bailey Swan, went to live with my uncle and met my vampire cousin and her mostly vampire family. I say mostly because she has a daughter named Renesmee who is half human. Everyone calls her Nessie though. Her boyfriend, Jacob Black is a werewolf and his pack are friends with the Cullens (the vampires). It's all very confusing until you get used to it.

I pulled my straight, red hair into a ponytail and looked back at the computer. I shut my eyes and sighed. I couldn't write anymore right now. I felt bad for Charlie. He was so kind to take me in after what happened to my parents. I shut off the computer and went down stairs.

"See you later Bailey." Alice called.

"Goodbye Cullens!" I said.

I said that every time I left because It took to long to say Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Renesmee and sometimes Jake.

I opened the door to Charlie's house.

"Bailey?"

"Hi Charlie." I called.

Bella had warned me about Charlie's cooking problems. It was good that I could cook pretty well. I looked in the fridge and decided that it was time to go grocery shopping.

"Charlie, I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to go get something for dinner."

"OK, I'll be here."

I closed the door of the blue Toyota Highlander that my parents got me for my seventeenth birthday. In Three days I would turn eighteen. I was not looking forward to it. Bella told me that she had an 'interesting' eighteenth birthday. She didn't want to celebrate it but the Cullens threw her a surprise party and Jasper almost killed her by accident because she cut her finger on a piece of wrapping paper. I didn't really mind the whole getting older thing like she had but it would be my first birthday without my parents and that was going to be hard. We always used to go out to eat and see a movie on my birthday.

Before I knew it I was getting back in my car. I looked in the bag that was in the seat next to me. I had gotten spaghetti and a jar of tomato sauce. OK, at least I got something while I was thinking. I drove back to Charlie's house and made the spaghetti. We ate, I washed the dishes and then went upstairs. I worked on my history assignment. At ten I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got in bed. I read for about twenty minutes and then went to sleep.

I stepped out of the shower. I hadn't written anything or seen the Cullens for three days and now it was my birthday. I was sad. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I went into my bedroom and put on a dark red t-shirt, jeans and my favorite black sweater. I dawdled for a little while not wanting to go down stairs and face my birthday.  
"Happy Birthday!"  
"Thanks Charlie."  
"Alice wants to take you out to breakfast. She should be here soon."  
"OK."  
I stood in the kitchen staring at the stove. I wasn't hungry. Charlie went into the living room to watch baseball.  
Sigh.  
There was a knock on the door and I went to open it but Alice was already inside.  
"Hi Bailey! Happy Birthday!" she squealed.  
"Hi Alice."  
She frowned at my lack of enthusiasm. She sighed and turned to where Charlie was sitting.  
"Charlie, you're welcome to come with us if you want,"  
"No thanks Alice, I'm going to have lunch with Sue in a little while."  
"Alright then, c'mon Bailey." Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.  
I didn't see anyone else as Alice opened my door and then got in the driver's side of her yellow Porsche.  
"Alice, since when do you drive this thing around in Forks?"  
"We aren't going to be in Forks for very long."  
I looked at her warily.  
"Are we really going out to breakfast?" I asked.  
"Yes,"  
"Where?"  
"Um, I can't tell you yet."  
I sighed. There seemed to be a lot of sighing going on this morning.  
We turned onto the Cullen's long driveway and were at the house in five minutes. Alice drives really fast.  
As we pulled around to the back I saw Jasper and Edward running out of the forest.  
Alice hopped out of the car and was next to them to fast for me to see and grabbed Jasper's hand.  
"Did you find-"  
"Yes."  
As Edward answered the question she had finished in her head I got out of the car and started to walk over to them. Then Emmett ran out of the house and scooped me up in a huge bear hug.  
"Happy Birthday Bails!" he shouted.  
"Can't, breath." I managed to whisper.  
He put me down quickly. I smiled at him and took a deep breath.  
"Thanks Em."  
"Are you ready to go yet?" Carlisle came out of the house with Esme.  
"Hey Bailey!" Renesmee and Jake walked around the house.  
Before I could answer Emmett shouted.  
"ROSE!"  
She walked out of the garage and smiled at me. I waved at her and then Emmett picked me up again.  
"Let's go!" Alice said and then the forest was rushing past me as Emmett ran.  
They all stopped and Emmett set me back on my feet.  
"Thanks for the warning." I said sarcastically.  
He grinned at me. I looked around, we were in a meadow filled with flowers. Standing in front of us were eleven horses. They were all tacked up and grazing peacefully. They were bay and chestnut and piebald and buckskin and appaloosa. And there was the most beautiful palomino I had ever seen. Jasper walked over to the palomino and lead her over to me.  
"Her name is Morning Sun."  
"Sunny" Said Emmett.  
I couldn't say anything. I looked at Esme and she nodded towards the horse. I hadn't ridden since before my parents had died but I had always loved it and I used to take lessons. I took the reins and patted her neck. She was perfect. I swung my leg over her back and settled into the saddle. I looked up to see my vampire family all mounted on the other horses. Jasper and Alice were riding the piebalds, Rose and Emmett were on he buckskins, Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the bays, Edward and Bella on the chestnuts and Renesmee and Jacob on the appaloosas.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
Alice smiled and we started walking across the meadow back into the woods.

I gasped when I saw the little stable through the trees. It was perfect. Just like Sunny.  
"Esme designed it." Alice was next to me on her horse.  
I tasted salt on my lips and realized that I was crying. I looked over at Esme.  
"It's amazing!" I whispered.  
She smiled at me.  
"Happy birthday Bailey." She said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, sorry it took so long for me to get it up.**

They left me to explore the stable and went back to the house. First I found the tack room and put all of the saddles and bridles away. Then I groomed the horses and put them outside. There were stairs at the back of the barn leading up to the hey loft. There was a small apartment at the end of the loft with windows that looked out over the grassy pastures where the horses were. I sat down at the table in the small kitchen and looked around. The Cullens knew that I didn't really want to live with Charlie. They were giving me an option. I could live at my stable. I loved the Cullens. I got up a walked over to the bed. There was a note lying on the pillow.

Bailey,

This is your stable and we're glad that you like it. I saw that you would

want to stay here so we moved your clothes to the closet here. There

is food in the fridge and your bathroom has all of your things.

Love, Alice and the Cullens

There was quite a large closet for the tiny apartmet and there were a lot of clothes in there that I had never seen before, most of them very expensive looking. I sighed, I already knew my answer to this. I went back down stairs and looked at Sunny.

**Alice's pov**

We were all back at the house. Emmett was watching a football game. Edward was at his piano, Bella was talking to Nessie and Jacob sat watching the game with Emmett. Rosalie was out in the garadge tuning her cars. Carlisle had gone to work and Esme was upstairs working on a blueprint. Jasper was telling me about how happy Bailey had been when she'd seen our gift.

Bailey was standing next to the pasture gate and smiling at the horses. She turned to go back in to the stable. She didn't notice the two small people coming out of the woods. They were wearing dark cloaks and their eyes were crimson. They looked like children and I knew them. It was Jane and Alec.

I heard Edward snarl as he watched my vision through my mind.

I saw bailey stop, she stood perfectly and I knew Alec was using his gift. Jane walked up behind Bailey and hit the back of her her head. I saw Bailey crumple into Jane's arms.

"What is it Alice, what did you see?" Jasper shook my shoulders.

I looked up at him.

"They're going to take her!" My voice was only barely above a whisper.

"Who?" Esme was at my side.

"The Volturi." Edward answered for me.

"Who are they going to take?" Asked Emmett.

"Bailey." I murmured.

We all jumped up and ran for the new stable. Emmett called Rose as we passed the geradge and in an instant she was running after us.

The forest blurred by and we were going to get there in time. We were.

Edward was waiting when we got there but he was alone. I was wrong. We were to late.

**Bailey's pov**

My head was spinning as I opened my eyes. I was on a soft bed in the middle of a stone room. There were no windows and I didn't know if it was day or night but there must have been a hundred candles all over the place so I could see, sort of. I sat up and squinted at what looked like a gap in the wall. Then it moved. It wasn't a gap it was a person. He was wearing a long black cloak. His hair was black and his eyes were red.

"Hello Bailey, my name is Aro."

**I'm sorry I had to leave it there but I wanted to put it up. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
